1. Field
The present disclosure relates to suspension controllers of vehicles having damping-force-variable dampers that can adjust damping force in response to input signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, International Publication No. 2013/115006 discloses a vehicle controller controlling the attitude of a vehicle without expensive sensors, such as a sprung vertical acceleration sensor and a stroke sensor. This vehicle controller estimates a sprung speed on the basis of a wheel speed and calculates the controlled variable of each of plural actuators for achieving a target attitude.